


Survive

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham lives. He had meant to end himself and Hannibal, but he didn’t succeed.                   Their survival shocked him, but he’s made his peace with it.





	

Will Graham lives. He had meant to end himself and Hannibal, but he didn’t succeed.   
Their survival shocked him, but he’s made his peace with it.  
He knows Hannibal could have left him to bleed out at the beach where they washed up, or left him behind at the black-market clinic where they were operated on.   
Hannibal didn’t do either of those things; he chose forgiveness and he didn’t kill anyone.  
Will still made sure Molly and Walter were okay. In return for the forgiveness he hasn’t called Jack or Alana. He has even persuaded Hannibal to call off his hunt for Alana.  
Hannibal wasn’t happy about it, but he agreed if Will would stay with him. No doubt he had ulterior motives in the long run, but for now he was playing along.  
Will said: “Leave her alone and I’ll stay with you forever.”  
Hannibal looked at him solemnly and simply said, “Deal.”  
Will knows what it means to give up his life to the devil.  
He won’t look back.   
Later he made additions to his vow, made it more solid.  
“If you want me you can have me,” he said.  
“Of course I want you,” said Hannibal. “And I will have you.”  
“Not as a meal I trust,” said Will.  
“No,” Hannibal agreed. “I might taste you, but not your flesh.“  
That was reassuring. Hannibal didn’t make a move that night, but stayed curled up around him possessively, his breaths warming Will’s neck.  
Will felt a dawning stirring in his loins in response to that body heat, and he wasn’t expecting that. Human nature would never cease to amaze him.

*  
“Do you want to hunt?” Will asks, as the day passes in quiet seclusion while waiting for evening to come.  
“Didn’t you say we needed to stay low,” asks Hannibal while making some kind of soufflé.  
“I did. But later?”  
“Maybe.”  
“You agreed to spare Alana.”  
“Do not mention her again.”  
“What else should I not mention? Abigail? Beverly?”  
“I won’t ask you not to mention them, but hold your tongue about doctor Bloom.”  
“I see.”  
“You had romantic designs on her,” Hannibal says.  
“Ah. You are jealous.”  
“That’s such a gauche word.”  
“The meaning still holds.”  
“She’s very married.”  
“So are you.”  
“Technically. She will file for divorce as soon as I’m declared dead.”  
“You are reborn.”  
“From the waves.”  
“Like Aphrodite in her splendor. “ His fingers weave intricate patterns in the flour and milk. Every movement is graceful.  
“Was that a compliment?”  
“Yes.”  
“I shall not speak of her, or my former wife. You won’t speak of yours.”  
“Bedelia?”  
“The same.”  
“I shall not think of her if it displeases you,” says Hannibal mildly.  
“It does,” says Will.  
“Do you want dinner?”  
“Yes.”

 

*  
Dinner doesn’t contain people only animals. They speak of neutral things, like if they can get a dog or where to go next. Will thinks of Bedelia’s recent interview with Freddie and how she was wring a fiction book. In it she cloaked her ordeal in myth and legend and the story of bluebeard’s wife. Her new beau slays Bluebeard and Will is a dead wife. He doesn’t mention it, but odds are Hannibal knows and delights in being so replicated in myth. Immortality lies in his lasting infamy, and that he will have.

*  
The night is humid, and there are soft rains.  
“I’d like to take you to bed,” says Hannibal.  
”I want to,” says Will. “I want you.”  
“I always wanted you,” Hannibal says, eyes luminous with desire.

*  
He would call it a bargain, but it feels very real. Will thinks he’s buying Alana’s life with each thrust of Hannibal’s cock in his heated channel, with each sigh of bliss against his lover’s ear.  
It feels less like a deal and more like ecstasy. Will is being consumed, transmuted into gold and ivory.  
Each touch makes him shed a skin from his old life, like a snake.  
The new skin is solid, and beautiful. It glitters like gold.  
The orgasm makes him over, refashions him into a creature of want and blood.

*  
They lie in bed, talking, bodies’ slick with sweat and semen.  
“I would like to take you to Florence,” says Hannibal.  
“I would like to go,” says Will and leans in for a kiss.

*  
Will Graham lives, and it’s not about deals.  
It’s about love, and sacrifice, and living fully like he’s never done before. The old world needs its new monsters, and now he’s one.


End file.
